


Hour of the Tiger

by canis_m



Category: Juuni Kokki | Twelve Kingdoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canis_m/pseuds/canis_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth comes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hour of the Tiger

"Master," said Taiki, not quite reproachfully. "You never told me."

He knew that half-beasts in their animal forms were big, bigger than the ordinary run of their kind, but the white tiger now sprawled across the king's bed was enormous, more massive than the heaviest male in the Tokyo zoo. The bed was big, too, but with his paws stretched toward the cushions and his tail draped over the side, slowly twitching, Gyousou took up far more of it than he did in the shape of a man.

The tiger's ears flickered. "I meant to." His voice was impossibly the same--no deeper, no more and no less soft than ever. His eyes gleamed just as intensely red. "But you were frightened enough of me as it was, when you were small."

Taiki shifted closer to him, between the outstretched paws. Now that he knew, he felt abashed for never having guessed. If anything Gyousou was even more splendid as a tiger than as a--no, no, he was splendid both ways. "I might've been less frightened if you had told me. I've always gotten on better with animals."

Gyousou chuckled, and _that_ was different, more of a raspy flutter in the furred throat than a human laugh. A chuffle. The sound of it made the hair on the nape of Taiki's neck curl.

"Believe me that I never meant to keep it from you for so long." Gyousou's whiskers flexed as he spoke. "My predecessor had no use for half-beasts. He believed us impossible to civilize." For an instant his black lips curled to expose his fangs. "I could not have risen through the ranks as I did had I not kept this side of myself hidden. The habit was difficult to shake."

Taiki nodded understanding. He gazed at the whiskers, the fangs, the bunched black stripes on the furry brow, the magnificent pink velvet nose. Before he knew it he had lifted a hand to reach; with a little start he drew it back diffidently toward his own chest. 

The tiger eyed him. "Yes?"

"I...may I..."

Gyousou stretched out his neck and chuffled. "Under the chin."


End file.
